


Super Soak That Ho

by belca77777



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Dildos, Don't copy to another site, Engagement, Gay Marriage, In-Universe Avengers Ripoff Movies, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Все начинается с того, что они идут в кино.— Давай посмотрим это, — говорит Стив, постукивая пальцем по названию «Организаторы: Ярость Мегатрона». Пишут, что основано на реальных событиях.— Хорошо, — отвечает Баки. И они идут в кино.





	Super Soak That Ho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Super Soak That Ho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253073) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 

> В скобках названия и имена, придуманные автором и примечания переводчика.

Все начинается с того, что они идут в кино.  
— Давай посмотрим это, — говорит Стив, постукивая пальцем по названию «Организаторы: Ярость Мегатрона» («Arrangers: Rage of Megatron» — созвучно с «Avengers: Age of Ultron»). Пишут, что основано на реальных событиях.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Баки. И они идут в кино. Им нужно время, чтобы подготовиться, потому что Стив с Баки всегда берут закуски с собой. Наконец вилочный автопогрузчик под завязку забит попкорном, сладостями и газировкой, и они отправляются в кинотеатр. Отдают на контроле билеты на «Капиталистическая Амеба: Подмигивающий Укурок» («Capitalist Amoeba: The Winking Stoner» — созвучно с «Captain America: The Winter Soldier») и идут искать свои места.

Фильм отличный, но Баки понимает, что герои кажутся ему до тошноты знакомыми.

— Мы солдаты, — рычит Стальной Роджер (Steel Rodher) в лицо Тоби Ложко-Вилке (Toby Spork).

— Нет, — нараспев тянет тот. — Я Эйнштейн, дохуярдер, порнозвезда и милостыню-раздаватель.

На экране появляются двое в черных кожаных комбинезонах с вырезами в стратегически важных местах.

— Я Азотные Отходы (Nitrogen Runoff), — хриплым, сексуальным голосом произносит девушка, энергично потряхивая ягодицами.

— А я — Клитор ДомашнийБар (Clit Barhome), — вступает мужик. — Мы ассасины.

— Секс-ассасины, — практически стонет Азотная леди. — Это значит, что у меня расширенные полномочия.

— Я Вепрь (Boar), сын Омена, — ревет блондинистый гигант с маллетом на голове. Он крушит врагов волшебной летающей наковальней и стреляется молниями.

— Нам нужно найти Скотский Стояк (Brute Boner), — томно выдыхает дамочка с отходами. — Только он может помочь нам победить Тихушника (Lurky).

— Не нужен нам этот гребаный Стояк, — заявляет Нейт Пушистик (Nate Furry). — Нам нужен его здоровенный синий, мать его, альтер эго. Нам нужен… Ломоть (Chunk).

— Такие жалкие вагины… — надменно тянет Тихушник, появляясь прямо из воздуха. У него тоже маллет, и его темные волосы колышет инопланетный ветер.

— Не сможем защитить Землю… — кричит Тоби, — так, черт побери, устроим все получше! Чтобы хорошо было людям разных…

— … цветов, — рычит Стальной.

— … достатка, — вопит Тоби.

— … размера!!! — грохочет Ломоть.

— … подверженности когнитивной рекалибровке, — угрожающе шепчет Азотная.

— … электропроводимости, — ревет Вепрь, размахивая наковальней.

— Я… вообще-то, звучит неплохо, — говорит Стояк, внезапно сжимаясь до привычного человеческого размера. — И… эй, а где Клитор?

— Нахуй Клитор, — кричит режиссер Уидон.

Баки жует попкорн. Это дерьмо получает от него пять звезд на «Rotten Tomatoes».

По дороге домой Стив ведет себя странно тихо. Смотрит в ночь так, будто жаждет Свободы.

Баки наступает ему на ногу.  
— Что с тобой, сисястый?

Стив вздыхает. Благородство во взоре практически плещет через край.  
— Этот фильм… вдохновил меня, Бак. Думаю, пришло время попробовать что-то еще. Исследовать новые горизонты. Открыть неизведанное.

— Ты говоришь о нашей сексуальной жизни?

— Именно. Думаю, нам нужно опробовать кое-что из моих секс-игрушек.

— О, Боже, — стонет Баки и крестится.

***

Они начнут с малого, говорит Стив. С чего-то приятного и простого. И протягивает Баки отвратительного красно-бело-синего монстра.  
— Пожалуй, с этого.

— Стив… — Баки неверяще смотрит на него. — Стив, не думаю, что это подойдет.

— Конечно, подойдет. Он сделан по меркам оригинала.

— Что.

— Что.

— Что?

— Что?

— Стив. Он почти фут длиной.

— … Да? А ты мой видел?

Баки встает. Ему срочно нужен его любимый диван для обмороков.

***

— Похоже, я забыл больше, чем думал, — печально бормочет Баки, лежа на нем и глядя в потолок. У него под спиной розовое, плюшевое и с узором пейсли.

— Ага. Не понимаю, как ты мог его забыть… — Стив задумчиво качает головой. Ему запрещено подходить к обморочному дивану, поэтому он стоит на другом конце комнаты, сложив руки на груди и прижав к ней фаллоимитатор, который торчит как третий гигантский пластиковый сосок. Стив такая королева драмы…

— Твою мать, Стивен.

Стив вздыхает.  
— Ладно, послушай, я знаю, как это выглядит… Но клянусь, он такого же размера, что и мой член. Просто кажется немного… больше.

Стив на сто процентов уверен в своем члене. Сыворотка действительно повлияла на него. Не то чтобы он был непропорциональным до нее… Вернее, был, но в другую сторону.

Баки же уверен в члене Стива меньше, чем на пятьдесят процентов. И это нормально. Когда он в первый раз увидел его в полной боевой готовности, ему пришлось моргнуть и немного потереть глаза.

— Я сделаю что-то страшное с твоей простатой, — говорит Стив, уперев руки в бока. Штаны мягкими складками обнимают его костлявые щиколотки.

Баки смотрит на это как на математическое уравнение.  
— Как, ч… как, черт побери… как…

— Продолжай, — вежливо просит Стив. — Возьми его. Ну же… Открывай рот…

— Не уверен, что это физически возможно, — бормочет Баки. Он обхватывает его ладонью, чтобы не видеть. Ничего не выходит. Даже когда он использует обе руки, верхушка все еще торчит наружу. — Стив. Ничего ужаснее…

Стив закатывает глаза.  
— Прекраснее. Ты хотел сказать — прекраснее…

— Я хотел сказать, что после этого мне придется идти в больницу, Стив!

— Баки, перед тобой член, похожий на банку колы, — терпеливо говорит Стив, — не понимаю, чем ты недоволен.

— Банки с колой не бывают девять дюймов в длину, Стив!

— Хорошо, что у тебя нет рвотного рефлекса с тридцать восьмого, — спокойно говорит Стив.

— Проблема не в этом, Стивен!

— Но ты все равно это сделаешь.

Баки расправляет плечи. Он сделает это. Ни один член в Бруклине не сможет победить Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. У него есть репутация, и нельзя допустить, чтобы она пострадала.

***

Он должен поддерживать ее и в две тысячи пятнадцатом.  
— Ладно, — говорит Баки, глядя на фаллоимитатор, прижатый к груди Стива. — Хорошо. Я попробую твой чертов CapCock…

— Он называется «Разрушитель», — услужливо сообщает Стив. — Если нажать на кнопоку сбоку, то заиграет «Star Spangled Man»…

— Ты не помогаешь, Стивен, — мужественно кричит Баки.

— О, да ладно тебе, Бак. Это самое маленькое дилдо из всех, что у меня есть, — Стив заискивающе заглядывает ему в глаза.

— О, поверь мне, я знаю, — мрачно вздыхает Баки.

— Я имею в виду, что это даже не Халкинатор…

Баки категорически отказывается трогать Халкинатора. Категорически!

— Четырехступенчатый движок, — сообщает Стив, как будто хочет продать его Баки. — Восемнадцать скоростей и индивидуальная настройка вибрации.

— Я, блядь, не притронусь к нему, Стив.

— Почему? Он такой милый!

— Ну, во-первых, он четыре дюйма в диаметре. Во-вторых, у него настолько мощные вибрации, что он легко может снести меня — да, да, снести меня — с гребаной кровати. Мне нужна секс-игрушка, а не чертов реактивный ранец. Нет, спасибо, — рычит Баки. — А в-третьих, каждый раз при смене скорости из этой штуки доносится «Халк ломать». Если я когда-нибудь захочу услышать это во время секса вживую, и мне станет плевать на мои тазовые мышцы, я отправлюсь непосредственно к тому, кто это орет, и трахнусь с ним!

Стив неожиданно начинает выглядеть очень задумчивым.

— Нет… — в ужасе шепчет Баки. — Что я наделал. Нет. Нет!!!

— Не волнуйся, Бак, — Стив машет рукой. — Я не думал о том, что в этом будешь участвовать ты…

— Я знаю!!! — вопит Баки. — И мне плевать суперсолдат ты или нет. Если это случится где-нибудь поблизости от тебя, я подам на развод!

Стив медленно поворачивает голову, одновременно высоко поднимая брови.  
— Но мы даже не…

Вот так Капитан Америка обручается.

***

Конечно, свадьба случается не сразу. Потому что Стив из тех зануд, которые женятся только в знак политического протеста. Баки, честно говоря, благодарен. После празднования помолвки он хромал почти неделю.

Но потом Верховный суд принимает постановление, и всё летит к чертовой матери.

Экстренный выпуск новостей выходит во время брифинга, и, естественно, Тони отключает изображение Фьюри и выводит бегущую строку на настенный экран. Баки читает ленту и бледнеет.

Сэм подталкивает его локтем.  
— Эй, мужик, в чем дело? Я думал, ты обрадуешься.

Баки тупо смотрит в стену. Стив прожигает в его затылке две дыры ликующим взглядом.

— Я не смогу ходить месяц… — отрешенно шепчет Баки, глядя в пустоту. Пустота сочувственно смотрит в ответ и начинает демонстрировать кремы от геморроя ведущих брендов.

— Что? — тихо спрашивает Сэм.

— … и это с продвинутым исцеляющим фактором…

Брови Сэма начинают бороздить лоб.

«Разрушитель» под столом у Стива начинает набирать обороты.

До Сэма доходит, и он тут же жалеет об этом.  
— О, черт, нет…

Тони разворачивается.  
— Почему, Сэм! Ты что, гомофоб!

— Зато Стив у нас — гомофил, — говорит Наташа. И они со Стивом с такой силой дают друг другу пять, что в столе появляется трещина.

— Мне нужно домой. Немедленно… — стонет Сэм.

— Нам тоже, — торопливо говорит Стив и подскакивает к Баки, по пути сметая со стола половину кофейных кружек.

***

Позже тем же вечером, когда Баки выползает из спальни и падает на обморочный диван, у него слегка дымится задница. Стив в спальне поглаживает свой член противопожарным одеялом.  
— Я думал о пляжной свадьбе, — задумчиво говорит он. — На пристани.

Баки с трудом поднимает левую руку с растопыренными пальцами. И начинает медленно загибать один за другим. Большой, указательный, безымянный, мизинец.

— В этом вечернем свете твое кольцо особенно прекрасно, — радостно произносит Стив.

Баки в отчаянии вжимается лицом в подушку. На его безымянном пальце весело искрится и подмигивает окружающим бриллиант в форме замысловатой анальной пробки.


End file.
